Talen's Fate
by gamer1042
Summary: Ever read the TAMULI series? Wondere what happens after the end of the series between danae and the littile sneak, talen? Read on and see what i think would happen in a messed up world
1. The wedding

Talen's Fate, Chapter 1:  
The wedding

Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing you could write a fan fiction about. I wish I did but I don't. I just read the books. So I don't own the tamuli or the elenium.

Talen walked out of the chapterhouse, feeling relieved to finally be able to get Sparhawk to leave him alone. After 9 years of training, he was finally a fully fledged Pandion Knight. Perhaps the best part, at least for him, was that he could go back to being a thief... in his spare time and behind the churches back, of course. Also, he might finally be able to escape from Sparhawk's 15 year old daughter, princess Danae. But he decided not to try that last year.  
FLASHBACK

"Talen, why? Why do you always avoid me when I try to visit you," Danae cried as she turned to leave. It was a cold, rainy day and she had showed up, like she did every month, to say hi and check on Talen. As usual, he tried to escape, and as usual, she caught him. But this was the first time she had burst into tears while talking with him. "Uh, I, well, I just…..." Talen trailed off as Danae sunk to the floor sobbing. "Danae, I just can't forget what you said 8 years ago, Danae. I'm sorry but I don't want to marry you!" I guess marrying me wasn't a little girl whim after all, Talen thought. "I know you d-d-d-don't, but could you at least try getting to know me?! Every t-t-time I visit you, you try to push out the nearest door!" Danae said as she stopped crying. Talen felt sure she ran out of tears, forcing her to stop, despite her obvious efforts to calm down. "Danae, I'm 9 years older than you, and I'm sorry, but I won't let you trap me into marriage!" As Talen looked down at Danae, she seemed to finally calm down. "Fine Talen, if you want me to leave you alone then I will. But you should know that I love you, and I just wanted to be with you. Goodbye," she said as she stood up and turned to go. Talen was thunderstruck as he realized she was telling the truth. She didn't have enough experience lying to trick him. He realized that he had, in fact fallen in love with the young princess that had chased him for so long. "Wait! Danae!" Her hand stopped on the doorknob and she turned her head to look at him. "I think that, well, Iloveyoutoo." He said it quickly and was surprised when he found Danae nearly knocking him over in a fierce, tight hug. "Really?" she asked looking up at him. "Well yeah. I mean, I… I love you more every day, I just, well, don't want to admit it," he said, blushing furiously. "Does this mean that you'll marry me when you're a real Knight?" she asked with hope gleaming in her eyes. "…..Yes, Danae, I will." He said, and so his fate was sealed.  
PRESENT  
Danae popped up right behind him and grabbed his arm. "TALEN! YAY! You're finally a Pandion. Now I can make you my future Prince Consort." "Oh no," Talen groaned as she dragged him to the palace. Danae laughed as she walked, feeling happier than she had in 9 years, when Talen had first started his training. As Talen saw Stragen, Melidere, Kring, Mirtai, Berit and all his other friends standing in the throne room, he wondered what Danae was planning. That is, until he saw Dolmant, the Sarathi and Archprelate himself, standing in between to Khalad and Mirtai, in front of the thrones, and holding a silver crown in one hand and a smile on his face. Once they reached the Archprelate, Dolmant began the ceremony. Talen could barely hear Dolmant as he realized what was going on. She is trying to marry me today. Well, I suppose if you are going to be part of two religious ceremonies eventually, may as well do them on the same day, Talen thought, remembering his knighting ceremony and the Pandion vows he uttered a mere hour ago. "Do you, Sir Talen, take this woman to be your wife," Dolmant Asked, shaking him out of his reverie. "I do!" Talen replied immediately. "And do you, Princess Danae, take this man to be your husband?" Dolmant's question was answered by a thrilled "I DO!" from Danae. "Then may your lives be blessed, and now you two are married," Dolmant said with a wave of his hand. Talen kissed Danae and then went to be congratulated by about 20-50 different people (most of whom he knew) and after a long reception, he went to enjoy his wedding night with the woman he loved more than anyone else.

The next morning he awoke next to Danae, his new wife, and dressed quickly. He gently woke her, ignoring her attempts to shrug him off, and together they went to greet the two families that they had joined into one.

This was my first fanfic; I hope you David Eddings fans enjoyed it. Please send me reviews, and don't be afraid to criticize or SEND ME A REVEIW i have 4 more chapters ready


	2. The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own the tamuli or elenium.

Danae was upset, to say the least. She was, more specifically, terrified. She knew that Talen, as her husband, deserved to know the truth, especially after that chat with his mothers, but she was very nervous. On top of all of that, she just received an outraged message from the thousand, her family, and knew things were not going over well. The thousand was, aparently, outraged that Danae would marry an Elene. What if they tried to hurt Talen!? He was only m ortal, he could'nt last three seconds against an angry god! So Talen had to KNOW. But How does one tell their husband that they're new wife is actually an incarnation of a child-goddess? She decided, as she went to meet talen in their room that just telling him wouldn't be enough, as it wouldn't solve another problem. That problem was what to do about his mortality. She had never married before, but knew she would be unable to go on if anything happened to Talen, and he WAS a mortal. Eventually, he had to die. So she decided to do this very….. stealthily. "Hi, Talen," said Danae as she quickly threw him a small orb. "Catch!" He caught it deftly, with his left hand, and was surprised when it started to shine. "Wha-?" Talen was stupefied as to WHY the orb was glowing, and, more importantly, HOW did Danae get it. "Talen, I need you to listen, and don't interrupt, this is VERY important, ok?" After receiving a nod from her husband, Danae continued. "I'm, er, well…. I'm not entirely Danae. I'm also Aphrael. I, well, this isn't easy to say but, the truth is, now don't get upset, but I've been confused by, well…feelings. Or rather, human feelings. I survive off of love, and still never understood it completely, never grasped its power, immensity, and…everything! That is, until I met you. At first it was just a test to learn about this kind of stuff, marriage, humans, and…… never mind, ill stop there. But the point is that it's not an experiment anymore, and I need you to understand." After she saw that Talen was ready to hear the rest of whatever she had to say, as he was acting just like he always did before hearing a good story, she proceeded. "That orb I gave you is an option, Talen. If you accept it, then crush it in your hand, and you'll be….. well, almost as powerful as I am. If not, then I understand. I just want you to know this isn't a whim, Talen. If you accept that orb, we'll be fighting in a war. 700 of the Thousand of Styrictum are against us, and you and I only have 300 of them on our side. This is going to be a huge war, and I'll need to call for help, but I'm not going to force you into it." She finished her explanation and watched, apprehensively, as Talen raised the orb to peer at it. Suddenly, he crushed it with both hands, and there was a flash of light. Before he passed out on his bed, he heard his wife say "Thank you, my love."

As he awoke, Talen remembered all that Danae had told him, wondering if it had been a dream. He suddenly noticed how cold the room was, and, with a shiver, wished it would heat up. No sooner did he think about closing the window and starting a fire then a massive explosion set the bed on fire. Then, the window closed with such force that it shattered. Panicking, Talen jumped up, willing the flames to go out- and they did! "So, I guess she wasn't joking," he said to himself, and then jumped as a voice spoke behind him. "No, I wasn't joking," said Danae as she fixed the window with a wave of her hand. "Looks like you need some practice, my demi-god of a husband. No problem, I've already found the perfect spot for training." As he turned to face his beautiful young goddess-and wife- he smiled. "Let's go then, my dear," he said with an extravagant bow. In a flash, they both vanished.


End file.
